Sailor Mar's Excapades
by GoddessVixen
Summary: What happens when you mix Rei, Serena, ten beers ?Well you'll just have to read and find out.please Rewiew
1. Default Chapter

We don't own the characters of SailorMoon, but the character of Sully is an original creation.  
  
1 Sailor Mar's Escapades  
  
  
  
It was a nice Tuesday in late June; the sun was coming in through the broken window in the back of Sully's apartment. Rei was sprawled out on the unmade bed, lousy with a hangover from sex-driven porn fest of the previous evening.  
  
"Where the damn hell is Sully?"  
  
"Fuck if I know." Sailor moon tipped up on her elbow and leaned over the edge of the bed. "I think I'm gonna vomit again."  
  
"Did we have sex?" Mars rubbed the bump on her head and wondered just how far into lesbian sex fantasy she'd gone after ten beers.  
  
"Is this MY shoe?" Serena picked up a pink strappy pump and looked at her left foot to see if – by chance- it was covered. "I think it is."  
  
"Fuck!" Rei rolled off the bed and landed flat on her ass in a pile of crinkled beer cans. "Is he in the bathroom?"  
  
"I think he's gone." Serena twisted a strand of matted blonde hair around her slender little finger, and accidentally got it caught.  
  
"Why? Why would he go?"  
  
"Well the door was open when I got up-"  
  
"You got up?"  
  
"DID we have sex last night?" Serena had incorporated the use of her left hand to try and free the right one from the mass of twisted blonde curls.  
  
"Probably." Rei sighed, and thought- 'damn this is the most horrifying thing I've ever done drunk… oh wait… last Wednesday. "Is he coming back?"  
  
"As if I'd know? Besides, what do we need him for, we got our shoes?" Serena wrangled the second pink pump of Rei's right foot and slipped it onto her own. "Or at least I do."  
  
Rei stood up and wiped the caramel popcorn sticking to her blouse onto the floor. "I don't…."  
  
"Look let's just get out of here."  
  
"Let's trash the place!"  
  
"Look around, Rei." Serena almost laughed. The floor, covered in beer stains and broken bottles, curtains torn, with mold growing on the carpet. "It's been trashed, Rei, for like- years."  
  
"Fuck…" Rei shook her head and held her matted hair in a frustrated fist. "Did we have sex?"  
  
Sailormoon cocks her head to the side, swishes her pigtails and giggles nervously and says Um…we might have, I kinda remember something like that, I thought it was dreaming. What?? Rai screeches Are you saying you normally have dreams about us having sex??? Well, you know Rai, we've known each other for a while and….. Oh my god, we had sex Rai groans, curling up on the floor, runs her hands through her hair and looks about to tear it out by the roots.  
  
I'm gonna kill Sully.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why, you bloody idiot?! We had sex! Don't you know what this means? We – you and I- Ray and Serena- had sex! Wait, what's Darien gonna think? Or doesn't he think anymore?"  
  
"Not really……."  
  
"That's silly, Serena, I was just being sarcastic."  
  
"Rei, what's gonna happen know?"  
  
"Nothing. Look, Serena, we're just gonna kill Sully next time I see him and…. Iguess we'll just keep this from Mina and Ami."  
  
"And Lita?"  
  
"No, I want to tell her."  
  
How come she gets to know? Serena whines Rai shrugs I dunno, just cause she might think its cool. Will this change the way you see me Serena asks, batting her eyes annoyingly Rai slaps her in the face Shut up its not funny!  
  
Let's get out of her Serena ,okay Serena walks to the door and with greet focus throw the door wide open  
  
Hey meatball head don't you think you should put some clothes on or do you what to give the whole neighborhood a free bee.  
  
After Serena dressed they left. And meet ami well walking down the street  
  
So what happen to the two of you last night asked Ami  
  
Oh Rei and I had sex that all said Serena  
  
Meatball head, we are not to tell people  
  
Ami stared at them, wide-eyed and blue haired. "What did you say?"  
  
"No, Ami, she's joking." Rei smiled and batted her lashes. "So… what are you up too?"  
  
"I was just on my way to the library." The expression on her face showed that she wasn't sure which one of her sailor scout friends was telling the truth.  
  
"Look-" Rei felt the pulse in her brain liven as the sun that streaked passed the clouds reminded her that she was suffering from a hang over. When she looked up again, Ami was gone. Serena had skillfully finished the conversation without her.  
  
"Don't you have a hangover, Serena? Or weren't you drunk?"  
  
Serena looked off into the blue, casting her eyes at the midday sun, and sucked in a deep breath.  
  
Not…exactly. Rai's eyes bug out and its obvious she's tempted to fry Serena's bare ass. What do you mean, "not exactly"?? Either you were or you weren't! Rai fumes, grabbing Serena by the shoulders and shaking her violently. Okay, so I wasn't, but you were and it was your idea! Serena squeaks. My idea?? How could it be--- Well you were drunk, Rai and we all know how cuddly you get when you've had a few. This isn't possible. This is a nightmare. Aw, cheer up Rai, it could be worse. No, Serena,  
  
Why are you so upset rie it not like it is the first time something like this happened  
  
What do mean Serena  
  
While from what Venus,Jupiter,Uranus,Pluto, Neptune and Apircot tell me you had sex with them too when you where drunk  
  
Out of anger rie lunges forward and claps her finger around Serena neck a start to cough her  
  
Darien is walking down the street and sees rei chough Serena and run across the street to help her  
  
"Rei, stop!" Yells Darien. "What are you doing with my lovely?" Darien screamed. "Stop it, Rei."  
  
"I'm sorry." Rei backed away from Serena, gasping for breath. "I didn't-"  
  
"You didn't mean too? Hasn't this happened before?"  
  
"You knew about that!" Rei screamed.  
  
"No, he's not talking about that…" Serena whispered. "He's talking about you choking me before."  
  
"Wait-" Darian suddenly aquired a curious smile. "What did you mean, Rei?"  
  
"I love cheese." Rei muttered in defense. Darien folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot.  
  
"Seriously, Rei?" He was trying to sound sweet, she assumed, by his tone. She was just about to speak again when suddenly, she saw him, the bulky mass of blubber lumbering down the sidewalk.  
  
"SULLY, you BASTARD!!!!!!!"  
  
She runs at him, jumps on his back and starts ripping his hair out and beating the crap out of him. Darien looks on, what's gotten into her? Serena does her best blank look (and she's had a lot of practice) and innocently pulls him aside by the arm. Oh Muffin, don't worry about Rai, she's just gone crazy. I see, Darien puzzles. But isn't it kind of dangerous for her to be out like this? Someone could get hurt. Its all right Darien, she's just venting her aggressions, and come to think of it, the guy deserves what he's getting. Why? What did he do?  
  
He got her drunk and she had sex with me  
  
Whatttt  
  
And you didn't invite me to watch  
  
Darien you hentai  
  
Darien's face to a deep shade of red in embarrassment  
  
Sully you fucking creep you got me drunk and I had sex with Serena  
  
What mean drunk you had one beer  
  
In the shadow of in the darken part of the street Ami listens to the whole discussion and grows more anger with each word  
  
Why is it that Rei never had have sex with me says aloud and why didn't Jupiter,Venus,Neptune,Uranus, Pluto, and Apircot tell me about their escapades .  
  
That is it I am going to kill them all scream ami and she watch in the shadows.  
  
Serena, Darien , Rei and Sully ceased in there actives  
  
Was that ami screaming! Serena asked with concern  
  
Quick Serena and transform yelled Luna  
  
Okay  
  
Moon cosmic power  
  
Mars star power  
  
Sully watches the girls transform into Sailormoon and Sailor Mars  
  
He leans over to Darien and said do you get to see them transform all the time  
  
Yea ! I do it so cool I get a free stripe show from nine girls.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Ami was bent over the sewer grate at the edge of the street, gathering up the books she'd dropped in her outrage, when Sailor Moon and Sailr Mars appeared. She was so surprised to see them, she dropped her books again. "What are you guys doing? Why did you transform? Is something the matter?"  
  
"So many questions!" Sailor Moon grabbed her head and rubbed a throbbing temple.  
  
"We heard you scream, Ami, and we thought you might be in trouble."  
  
Ami suddenly seemd to remember her burst of rage and scrambled off the ground to straightened her dress. "That's silly. I ….. I just dropped my books."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I thought you said something?" Sailor Moon let her transformation fade away as the conversation with Ami continued.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You screamed something, I'm sure of it. Yes, I'm possitive."  
  
Ami blushed, not sure how to cover up her blunder. "Oh that's silly, Serena, I… I just dropped my books, like I told you."  
  
Darian and Sully turned round the corner and arrived at the scene, bemused and out of breath. Serena enveloped her boyfriend in a tight embrace and the two of the them staggered off down the street.  
  
"Did you really have sex with Rei?"  
  
"Yeah, I kinda did." She smiled and hopped on her toes to grant him a kiss.  
  
"Was she good?"  
  
"Yeah, one of the best."  
  
"That good?"  
  
"Well nothing compared to you, Sweetie." She threaded her fingers through his and leaned against his arm. "Are you mad at me, Darian?"  
  
"No, Baby, I fucked Rei too."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah……." He laughed and scooped her up into a harty embrace. "So if you're not mad at me, than I'm not mad at you."  
  
"Fair's, fair." Serena wiped a tear of disillusionment off her wet cheek, and leaned against his chest.  
  
"Can I walk you home, Rei?" Ami was getting worried at the way Rei was screaming at Sully, and dangling him from her clenched fists. Ami thought it would be best if she seperated the two.  
  
"Sure." Rei dropped the pathetic pile of middleaged asshole onto the street and took Ami's hand. The two of them dissappeared in the opposite direction, toward Rei's temple. I'm sure we all know what is about to transpire between those two ;-)  
  
Fin  
  
SAILORMOON SAYS  
  
Remember children it is wrong to drink to much beer and then engage in sexical actives with your friends.Because the morning after is to hard to explain.  
  
SailorMoon Says  
  
(giggle,giggle and with a wink of Serena's eye the screen fades to black)  
  
written by GoddessVixen,Rainbowbritest3,and featuring Doec  
  
  
  
                   [pic] 


	2. The Exit

The continuing escapades of Sailor Mars By Doec, with help from GoddessVixen  
  
Rei wakes up with a terrible hangover. She rolls over on her bed with a groan. "Wha...t?" she drones, another person is in her bed! When she is fully awake she thrashes around, kicking whoever it was out of bed and hearing a girl scream. "Hey Rei, watch it! That hurt!" Rei peeks over the edge and comes face to face with Ami, and they're both naked! "Ami, what the hell happened?! Oh no, not again!" "Well its not my fault you can't handle more than one beer, and that you suddenly want to have sex as soon as you're a teensy bit tipsy. Honestly, I would have thought you'd be stronger than that. You are a shinto priestess, after all." "You tricked me, Ami! I can't believe you tricked me!" Rei screams.  
  
"Shut up, Rei, you liked it," Ami replies, unfazed. She walks over to the door, looks back as she's walking out and says, "Besides, it wasn't that great. I gotta go study, I'm only 16 chapters ahead anyway. See you later!" Rei sits there stunned, then screams aloud. "What do you mean I'm not that great?! Get back here and I'll show you how its done!" She pauses, realizing what she just said. Rei shakes her head, its going to be a long day.  
Sailor Moon Says:  
  
Sometimes your friends will want to have a wild night of lesbian sex, but will tell you afterwards that you weren't that great. Don't let this get you down. Just remember, practice makes perfect! Sailor Moon says! 


End file.
